


Exploring Marine Biology

by KiraMyst



Series: The Lost Kingdom [1]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), The Deep (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Female Ant Nekton, Gen, Male Fontaine Nekton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: The Nektons are an ocean going family of five. There's Willau; the father, Kaliani; the Mother, Fontas; the Son, Arielia; the Daughter and Jephry; the Sea Serpent. As they travel through uncharted waters as explorers, in their state-of-the-art submarine; The Aronnax. They have never forgotten their families long time connection to the sea. As they start to unravel the mysteries of the Deep, they keep coming across more and more references to the Nekton family's first home, The Merrow's domain; Lemuria.
Relationships: Arielia & Fontas, Arielia & Jephry, Kaliani Nekton/Willau Nekton
Series: The Lost Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Exploring Marine Biology

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as The Deep belongs to Tom Taylor, James Brouwer, Philip Dalkin, Daniel Hall, Lawrence Leung, Justine Gillmer and Trent Carlson & Atlantis the Lost Empire belongs to Disney :(
> 
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my TLK!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> I do own my take on a Female!Ant, Male!Fontaine and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)

Prologue

  
My Family are Explorers.

We have been, for as long as we can remember.

Generations on generations.

We feel the call of the Sea,

Unable to resist her pull.

Where others look up to the Stars Above.

We've always known,

That there are an infinite number of possibilites,

That Shine in the Darkness Below.

There are things lurking in the Seas, 

Hidden from our sight,

By the ages,

That long ago vanished into Myth.

There's one example,

Long held dear to my family,

That has long since passed into Legend.

We'll find them,

All of them.

My Family are the Nektons,

and We Explore;

The Deep.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Comment Respectfully please :)


End file.
